Never Gone
by Wemmabby
Summary: Norma Bates doesn't know who to trust anymore.. All she knows is that Zach Shelby is standing right in front of her, with open arms..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You know that feeling you get inside when you KNOW that something's wrong?

Well, y'see, I've never had that feeling...

Not until now, anyway.

When Shelby came into my life, he came in with a fricken bang. So far in our relationship, he'd kissed me, (like four billion times holy shit he's sexyasdfghjkl) gotten me drunk, stolen evidence from a crime scene and lied to the police to save my sorry ass. so of course he seemed like the bestest deputy on the whole planet! Until I saw Emma's orange clown car parked in the driveway. "Dafuq?" I thought to myself, stomping over to the door in rage, and slam-bamming it open. I figured that Nemma was having sex, but it turned out to be Emma and some Asian girl sitting on the bed. "Dafuq?" I thought again, scratching my head. It wasn't until I saw Norman walk in, that I realized what was going on.

"Threesome?" I asked, a smile growing in my face. Emma's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked in utter shock. "No!"

"Mother, this is the girl," Norman told me.

"You got a mail order bride?" I asked him.

"No! Stop being insane!" Norman shouted. "This is the Asian sex slave from Shelby's basement. The one he's been keeping there." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Charlie...oh God..." I said, covering my face with my hands. "Why me, lord. Why me..."

"It's true!" Emma argued, as if someone was listening to her. Well, I sure as hell wasn't. "I was there. I SAW it. And besides..." Emma looked at the girl. "We have living, breathing proof right here!" She pointed to the girl sitting on the bed. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Yeah, right," I said in my snobby bitch voice. "Like Shelby would do something like that."

"Fine. Ask her," said Norman. I did a hair flip as I pulled a picture of my boyfriend out of my wallet.

"This is not the man, right?" I asked, examining my red, glistening nails for a moment. I honestly didn't care what she had to say, because I was in love with Shelby and that was all that mattered.

"That's the man," she replied in her shaky voice, and by the looks of it she was about to pass out,

"Bitch please!" I yelled, shooting Emma a nasty look just for kicks. God, how can Norman like her this much?

"Mother!" Norman yelled, and the Asian girl fell off the bed. Emma helped him to pick her up, and I stood there laughing.

"I think I'm gonna go call Shelby," I told them, flipping my luxurious blonde hair again. "It's sex night."

"Norma, you HAVE to listen to us! Please!" Emma begged, tears streaming down her sweet, innocent, worthless face. "Shelby is NOT who you think he is!"

"Bitch, let it go. I don't have TIME for this!" I yelled, stomping out of there and slamming the door. I grabbed a golf club off he ground and began swinging it at Emma's windshield. After a few moments Emma and my son came outside.

"NORMA!" Emma screeched, attempting to grab the club away from me. But I had absolutely no desire to give it up.

"I'LL MAKE A DENT IN YOUR FREAKING SKULL IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I pushed Emma off me with my forearm and she fell onto the concrete, coughing. And of course, Norman was there to help her up.

I kept swinging and swinging until glass went flying everywhere. Then I grabbed a tank of gasoline I had conveniently placed outside of the motel room. Just in case.

I covered her barf colored vehicle in gasoline, then set it on fire using the matches I had carried around in my pocket. Keepin' it real, Norma. Keepin' it classy.

"Oppa Dylan style!" I screamed, running into the woods like a rabid animal and leaving Nemma there to stare at the burning clown car. Emma was crying, I was sure. Well, at least she was getting what she deserved.

"WHY DOES YOUR MOM HATE ME!?" Emma screeched, breaking down into tears. Norman stood there with her, rubbing her back as the two watched burning sparks fly in the crisp moonlight.

"I don't know," said Norman, his British accent peeking thought just a bit. He pulled Emma into a hug and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"We should find her," said Emma thought her tears. Norman nodded and led her into the woods. What an admirable thing to do, to take a teenage girl with CF out into the tic-infested woods at midnight. Alone. To find a crazy bitch that had just set your car on fire.

Enough said.

And you're probably all like, "Wait a minute, did she just call herself a crazy...bitch?"

Well, the answer is yes. Because I'm Norma Bates. And that's how I freaking roll.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Yeah, I know that Norma doesn't believe them at first, but she will come to terms with the whole situation in the next chapter. :) and we are also adding Zach Shelby! (Yay)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had been running for about three minutes until I grew tired and was forced to stop. I was trying to get to Shelby's house, of course. My plan was to ask him if Nemma's accusation of him keeping a sex slave in the basement was actually correct. And it was the bestest plan ever.

After walking for several minutes, I decided to pick up the pace. I needed to reach Shelby's place before Norm and Emma came and found me, and I didn't have much time. Of course, running in six-inch heels was a challenge, but everyone knows that it's impossible for the fabulous Norma Bates to fail at anything.

That _was_ until my heel broke off.

"Dammit!" I cursed, falling to the ground with a bang. I think the worst part was that my brand new skirt was covered in mud, and I was in the middle of the woods. Alone.

So I did the only sensible thing a woman like myself would do- I took off both of my shoes, and tossed them over my shoulder, not looking back. I started walking again, careful not to step upon any twigs or branches, which was difficult because it was pitch black outside. If there was ever a time I needed Shelby to come save me, it was right now.

"Norma?" I heard someone whisper. I turned around to find the sexy Zach Shelby standing in front of me. His mouth was on mine before I could even say anything.

Now I was sure it was him, because you don't taste Fish McBites and vanilla scented hand-sanitizer on every man your lips come in contact with.

"Norma, why are you running barefoot through the woods at this hour?" Shelby sad seductively, as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I was trying to find you," I told him. Shelby kissed me again before asking me why I hadn't just driven to his house.

"Are you keeping an Asian sex slave locked up in your basement?" I whispered, changing the subject. It was probably the most romantic question I'd ever asked him.

"Yeah," he whispered, coming in for another kiss, but I stopped him.

"So...you've been _lying_ to me?!"

"No, babe. No! Don't think of it like that-"

"I DON'T WANNA FREAKING HEAR IT!" I screeched, slapping him across the face. "YOU DRAGGED ME THROUGH HELL AND BACK WITH THIS SHIT, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, YOU _LIED_ TO ME?"

"Hell and back?" Shelby yelled, taking a step back. "HELL AND BACK? I STOLE EVIDENCE FROM A FREAKING _CRIME SCENE_ TO SAVE YOUR ASS! I'VE BEEN_ TAKING CARE OF YOU,_ NORMA BATES! I FREAKING CARE ABOUT YOU! I _LOVE_ YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE!" After that both of us were silent. I really didn't know what to say next, and I guess neither did he.

"A _sex slave_?" I said softly. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I'm _sorry_, Norma. I'm so sorry..."

"I feel so stupid for believing _you_ and not my own goddamn_ son_. I feel like an _asshole,_ Shelby. An _asshole_."

"Wait," Shelby said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Norman told you about this?"

"Well, yeah," I said with a shrug. "I mean, him and Emma have the girl in the motel right now..."

"_What_?" said Shelby, wide-eyed. Before I could respond, my boyfriend took out his gun, shot me in the leg, and ran off in the other direction. I guess when Shelby said that he loved me, he meant it more as a, "I can shoot you whenever I want and not feel bad about it" kind of love.

And worst of all...I'd never be able to wear those pumps again.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter isn't very funny, and it's kind of short, but oh well. ;) You will enjoy it anyway.

Chapter 3

It wasn't that she _loved_ her job, but she didn't particularly hate it either.

That _was_ until the new manager came in.

His name was Phillip Brooks, and he was all you'd expect a manager to be. He was responsible, attentive, and he always made sure that things were in order. Always.

But with her, he was bossier, and meaner than he was with anyone else. He told her to correct every little thing she did wrong. And she hadn't a clue why out of everyone working there, he wanted to make _her_ life a living Hell, and her life only.

"KATHERINE!" Phillip shouted from across the kitchen. She scurried there as quickly as possible.

"Yes, sir?" she said, her whole body shaking. He hadn't even scolded her yet, but she already looked defeated.

"THERE IS NOT ENOUGH _MILK_ IN THIS _MILKSHAKE!_" He threw the styrofoam cup at the wall and kicked the trashcan over. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF _SHIT!_ WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME? YOU"RE RUINING MY REPUTATION!" With tears in her eyes, Katherine barely managed to get out an "I'm sorry." But Phillip didn't even take her apology into consideration.

"JUST _GET OUT!_" he screamed, as the girl ran out of there as fast as she possibly could. She climbed into her car, locked the doors, and just sat there sobbing. She checked her watch- it was almost four AM. She'd only been working for an hour and she'd already been _kicked out_ of the kitchen.

She felt so humiliated. Her life was probably over, not to mention that Phillip would disown her when she came back to work tomorrow. Or, maybe she didn't have to go back. Quitting had always been an option, but she needed the money. Maybe she should call her brother. Maybe _he _could lend her a few bucks.

She dialed his number, but there was no response. Dammit. She remembered that his phone was off most of the time. Well, no big deal. She'd try again in the morning.

Upon arriving home, her cell phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her purse and pressed the "talk" button.

"Hello?" she asked eagerly, hoping that her brother would be calling.

"This is the White Pine Bay police department." Katherine's eyes widened.

"Why are you calling me?" she asked, frightened and confused all at once. Why would the police be calling her at four in the morning?

"Is this Katherine Shelby?" the man asked her.

"Yes, _why are you calling me?_" And just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse, it did.

"We have Zach Shelby in custody."


End file.
